Confessions
by Lady Anaira
Summary: New and improved Confessions. Darien gathers the courage to confess his love to Serena as both he and Serena look to the past and decide their present.


Series: True Confessions of the Heart:

Title: Confessions

By: StormChild

---

The sun shone brightly, the skies were clear birds sung joyously. However he heard none of that considering the foul mood he was already in. All because he had woken up from a dream that even now continued to plague him. He stomped on the sidewalk on his way to the Crown Arcade Center trying to still clear his mind of the voice that haunted him continuously. He had actually been called out in class for not paying attention a first for him. What had further served to enrage him was the cause of it all that damn dream of his. There was nothing he could do however to stop himself for even now that voice called out to him. It was seared into his memory, that voice had burned its way into his brain despite his attempts to shut it out. He sighed dejectedly as he ran a hand through his raven wing hair then with sudden abruptness he shook his head and tried to push away the sound of her voice. The voice itself had been so sweet and…

All of a sudden he felt something light and airy hit his head, he glanced down to see a crumpled test paper at his feet. _What the hell? _He thought as he stooped down to pick up the paper and caught the end of a young girl's sentence, "…can never show that to mama…" Curious as to what the young pigtailed girl was talking about, he un-crumpled the paper and stared at the big red thirty scrawled across the top of the page. _No wonder she is upset, I would be too if I had to show a grade like this to someone. What a welcome distraction and a perfect way to get my enthusiasm back. Thank the Kamis. _He thought as he stared at the girl and then continued on with his quickly thought plan. "Oi, Meatball Head watch were you throwing stuff." He called out to her as he caught a glance of her peculiar hairstyle.

"What?" she asked stunned as she turned around, "Did he just call me Meatball Head?" she asked herself as she whirled on him in astonishment.

"Oomph. A thirty, it's no wonder with grades like this that your throw is off."

"Jerk." She cried out as she stalked up to him holding her hand out in a demanding fashion for her test.

He finally looked at her face and recognized her as one of Andrew's friends. "Do you always get grades this bad?" he asked her trying to bait her ire.

"Arrogant prick." she said suddenly her silky voice cold as ice as her blue eyes sparkled with tethered rage.

_Kami she's beautiful._ His mind exclaimed as he stared down at the beautiful angel glowing with fury. "Calm down meatball head I was only making an observation." He declared defensively, it certainly was a welcome change this girl brought with her. He was unused to this kind of interaction normally when he insulted a girl she swooned. However his charms and looks didn't even seem to phase her and his insults served no purpose but to enrage her.

"My name is Serena, not Meatball Head." She spat out as she swiped the test paper from his hands and pivoting on her heels unleashed the full fury of her swinging golden locks on him. "Talks about my math when he can't even read and comprehend a simple name." she muttered angrily as she glided away from him in her rage.

The electric shock that jolted him when those golden locks touched his skin should have been enough to send him into cardiac arrest. He couldn't help himself as he stood there like a fool watching her walk away from him and the way the sun played with her hair. He tried to shrug off the experience and walked away and past the arcade, no point in heading there now he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself anyway. Seems the Kamis were not as generous as he presumed them to be. After all if they had been he would not feel as though he was still trembling from that the most innocent of touches on her part. _Why should that touch affect me so? Why does it feel as though all my walls are crumbling where they stand? _He shook his head roughly trying to clear his mind of the clamoring thoughts vying for his attention.

---

_Love is complicated, it's so easy to say it that way, _he thought, _if only life was that easy, but no matter what I try the situation between us never gets any easier. Every time I'm around her all I end up doing is insulting her, no matter how many times I say I'm going to change. _Darien thought as he looked down at the brown liquid swirling around in his cup, he was dimly aware of the noises in the background that brought the arcade to life on this Saturday afternoon. He sighed inaudibly in defeat as his thoughts betrayed him and returned once more to her. _In other words to make a very long story short when it comes to her I'm nothing but a dirty good for nothing jerk who does nothing but insult her. _Neither of which did very much to endear him to her, _after all who could love much less like a man who insulted you every time he saw you? _The raven-haired twenty-four year old asked his conscience and just as he expected got no answer in return. _I know if I was her I wouldn't care very much for myself either._

"Are you okay, Darien?" Andrew asked as he waved a hand in front of his best friend, he looked at him worriedly. _After all it wasn't everyday that Darien would suddenly go quiet, scrunch up his face and doze off like that, that was normally something Serena did. Speaking of the blond, where is she today, I haven't seen her yet? _Suddenly a light bulb turned on in Andrew's mind, _that must be why Darien's acting the way he is. He has yet to get his daily dose of Serena today, if only the insults would stop flying between them long enough for them to realize they truly like each other._

"I'm fine Andrew, I was just thinking…" then as suddenly as he started he stopped. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't open up and bare his soul to the man that he called his best friend. It just wasn't in him, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. _Must be the after effects of growing up in an orphanage and not having any true friends until I reached high school, _Darien thought to himself as he glanced up at the man he called his best friend. His emotions were contradictory, he called Andrew his best friend but he couldn't bring himself to open up to him the way a best friend should.

Andrew nodded in understanding; he could understand why Darien couldn't tell him anything. It seemed all of Darien's relationship issues stemmed from his past. After all it had taken Darien years to trust him enough to tell him that he had been orphaned as a child and in fact he had never told him how it had happened. He didn't mind anymore, he knew that Darien would open up when he was good and ready to. He just hoped that Darien could be truly honest with himself about his feelings for Serena.

Andrew saw Darien's head suddenly shoot up, where moments before he had been quietly scrutinizing his coffee once again; he now had a small smile playing about his face.

Darien's small smile suddenly grew wider, he could feel her coming nearer, and every step she took he could feel it. Every hair stood at attention, every nerve came alive. _Soon,_ he told himself, _she will be near, and I will have all the time I need to gaze at her wondrous beauty, and those lovely deep blue eyes. If only I could break the cycle of events that always happen when she comes around. Although who knows today might very well be the day that it happens, I hope I can do it today._

The Arcade owner recognized that smile for what it was, and shook his head as his own smile graced his face. He knew Darien well enough to understand what that smile meant; it meant _she _was going to be entering through the arcade doors sometime soon. Andrew never understood how Darien knew exactly when Serena would be coming. Maybe it was the sixth sense of a man in love. Oh, he knew Darien loved Serena; Darien never had to tell him, she was after all a gorgeous woman. Although Andrew would never have admitted it out loud, in fact he had once had a crush on Serena, but Darien now that was a different story because Darien loved Serena. Andrew knew that it was one of the most obvious things in the world and everyone knew it except for maybe Serena herself and maybe her friend Raye.

Even though Andrew wasn't too sure about that one because Raye herself happened to be a priestess but she seemed to chase Darien around even if his best friend took no notice of her. But then Darien's eyes were always fixed on Serena, even if she didn't notice. And Raye didn't seem to care even if she had been chasing Darien since she was fourteen but he never cared much for her or so it seemed. Maybe it was just the thought of perhaps possessing something unattainable that had kept her in the chase for this long. But then there were so many factors that would have to be added in and Andrew never truly cared for solving the equations of love when they seemed to be as tangled as this particular web was. Although Andrew had the sneaking suspicion that Serena cared for Darien too but out of respect for Raye, Serena never said a thing about it.

If Darien knew what Andrew was thinking, although he might very well have agreed with him though he would have been very surprised that Andrew had a crush on the object of _his _affections? Because Darien didn't just care for anyone, he _loved_ Serena. He had accepted that fact long ago, after all she wasn't just any girl she was his dream girl. He wanted to hold her, wanted to bury his fingers in that golden-blond hair, and so much more. But he also knew that Raye thought she cared for him although that girl was already a man eater at the tender age of twenty-one, pursuing men only for the sake of achieving them and then dumping them. He had met a few of those men; they all said the same thing Raye would never do anything wayward. They had said that it was all in the pursuit for Raye and once the pursuit was over so was she and she wanted nothing to do with them. Serena on the other hand was different, he doubted that she had ever had a boyfriend, he didn't even know if she had ever had her first kiss. The thought of anyone else kissing his Serena set his blood boiling it was a thought that he had never wanted to entertain.

He had known her since she was fourteen and he was just seventeen and in all that time she had yet to change, she was still the same wide-eyed, innocent teenage girl he had first met all those years ago. He blinked suddenly to think of the number of years that they had known each other: seven years. This had been going on for seven years, ever since she had thrown that test paper at his face. Even then she had been beautiful and she had only grown lovelier by the day.

Darien swiveled in his chair just moments before the arcade doors slid open with an airy hiss to let his angel in. She was radiant and beautiful as always, long golden blond hair loosened fell to the back of her knees only half was held up in a ponytail, she still had such beautifully long hair. At least she had stopped wearing her hair in those ridiculous buns of her childhood. She was a college student now, and as always she was coming in to have lunch with five of her closest friends, so that may have explained why she stopped wearing her hair in buns, he had liked that ridiculous hairstyle as he called it. It reminded him of something long forgotten, a dream only half remembered in daylight a dream of stolen kisses and eternal love. It was a dream that always left him aching with more than just unfulfilled desire.

Serena could feel someone watching her but she refused to look up just in case it wasn't the person she wanted looking at her. Although even if it was she wouldn't know how to react if it was him. She wanted desperately to look up and see if it was him, to see whether he was looking at her with desire or with disgust, even though that last one would break her heart. She wanted it to be with want, need and desire or so that was what she wished. She shook her head silently troubled by the thoughts that rambled through her head, thoughts that only occurred when she thought of _him_. She couldn't understand why he made her feel the way she did. Truly she should have been disturbed by their bantering but it never seemed that way. Her only trouble was that he never seemed to show any true emotions toward her. Did he love her? Or did he truly hate her as their arguments seemed to show?

She carefully made her way to the booth that her and her friends usually sat and had lunch at; it seemed she was early that in itself was a rare occurrence so she allowed herself the pleasure of smiling. She thought of Darien again, those blue eyes, that seductive voice that seemed to purr when he was trying to get what he wanted. She knew that he was still in college; after all medical school did take a while. She knew that she desired him, that she loved him. When she was near him, even if he was only teasing her, he made her feel alive in a way that she had never known before. Not even her former boyfriend, the only one she had ever had couldn't make her feel the way this one man did. She felt so scared and yet so very alive at the same time. She had never allowed him to kiss her, it was a right that she had reserved for Darien whether intentional or not and she would have rather bitten off her own tongue than tell him so. As cruel as that seemed but she had warned her ex that her affections lay elsewhere before they had even started dating. He however, had been resolved to make her forget about the other man she loved and after another of her many arguments with Darien she had agreed. She had resolved to forget him and shatter his hold on her. Her relationship however hadn't progressed very far when her ex tired of her and her inability to love him.

---

Dark green eyes looked deeply into her own blue orbs and she saw what he felt and what he was planning. He leaned down trying to close the distance between their lips and she resolved to let him do so. Perhaps if he kissed her then she might forget about Darien? However as he was halfway there she closed her eyes and imagined it was Darien instead. _This isn't right; I can't do this to him._ She thought solemnly and as she felt his breath coming closer she turned her head away. He ended up kissing her cheek instead and she sighed whether it was in pain or relief she wasn't entirely sure.

"Serena, babe, give me the chance to make you forget about that baka that can't even see you for who you truly are."

"I've tried, I've honestly tried to but my heart is what gets in the way."

"You're a fool if you can't see what's going on Serena. You're saving yourself for a man who might not feel a damn thing for you. For all you know he may just enjoy in torturing you and you're so complacent and willing to allow him to do it."

She flinched at his words, in a way they were so true. After all Darien had never voiced anything but annoyance at her presence but there was those fleeting moments when she could have sworn that she felt something from him. Sometimes during their bouts his eyes were filled with emotions that she wasn't entirely sure she understood. Sometimes she could swear that the blue depths of his eyes were shining with love, although she was never entirely sure not exactly sure of what she felt for him.

"You're a fool Serena and as much as I care about you I can stand around waiting for you to love me in return. I can see that I'll never match up to his greatness and I can't stand here and watch you hurt yourself. I should have known you could never love me the way you do him. Why you love him I'm not sure but I hope your patience is rewarded one day."

She could feel the tears start as each word he said pierced her already agonized heart. She knew she had been making him suffer, she knew it was cruel of her to do so to one who cared for her so much. She had tried so hard to make herself love him but she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry." She sobbed as her shoulders shook.

"Don't Serena; don't say you're sorry because we both know you're not. We both know you're relieved now you can run back to him and have your verbal spars. Goodbye for good Serena."

His words felt like daggers in her heart, she had made him suffer so much because of her own foolish actions. She had always known she would never be able to stop loving Darien he was too deeply rooted into her heart and soul. Too much in love and head over heels for the one man who may never return her love. She watched as the one man who had tried to win her heart walked away from her and into the snow trying his best to hold his head high as his own heart broke from her callousness.

---

There was only one problem, one thing that kept her from seeking Darien out, and that problem's name was Raye. Raye had talked of and had continually sought out Darien. Serena didn't know if it was love or just the thrill of conquering a man that no girl seemed to be able to conquer. She did know however, that Raye would feel betrayed if Serena went out with Darien and that was the last thing she wanted. She couldn't find it in herself to go after what she wanted when that would hurt one of her closest friends. After all how could she call herself Raye's best friend if she were to hurt Raye in that fashion?

Darien got up and began walking towards his living star; he didn't know what possessed him to do what he was doing. After all he couldn't be sure how she would react to his presence but he resolved that today would be the day that he changed her mind about him. He wasn't just a worthless creep, he wanted to show her that he loved her, hoped that she would read the emotions in his eyes. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try even if it broke his heart. _I can live with a broken heart, but I don't know if I can live with the shame of never having tried to make something happen between us. I don't know if I can grow old knowing that I never tried to tell her how much I truly love her._

Serena sat staring at the condiments sitting neatly on the table top, waiting patiently for the rest of her troupe to arrive for lunch, after all she was trying to think of anything but the past that tortured her. A conversation had begun in her head about how she was usually the late one a fact that everyone especially Raye found extremely annoying. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her, and a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up only to lock gazes with a never-ending blue gaze. She saw an emotion in his eyes one that closely resembled her own she could see emotions running rampant so many she couldn't understand and a few that she thought she could. One of them appeared to be love and desire, after all hadn't she seen that look so many times on women's faces when they saw a new guy they wanted. Or was she imagining that she saw that look in his eyes because she wanted to see it there? Was she reading into the situation at hand too much?

Darien knew this was the moment, the one that could make or break him. It had pleased him that her gaze had mirrored his own so perfectly, the look of desire and love, maybe just maybe he had a chance to make a lasting relationship with her. "You look beautiful today, Sere." he told her tenderly. It was well worth saying it if only it was to see her blush so prettily and with that said he walked away from his star for now at least. _She blushed which means that I have more of a chance than I originally thought. Or maybe I'm reading too much into it and the blush is only because she's not used to compliments coming from me? Damn it back at square one. _Darien thought grumpily as his logical mind only served to further complicate the matters at hand.

_Is this really happening? _Serena asked herself mentally, _after all this is Darien I'm thinking about. Is this the same Darien who has done nothing but insult me for the last seven years? He's never once shown any emotions that even remotely resembled love much less like. _She closed her still gaping mouth and rashly made a decision that would change her life for better or worse. Hopefully it would be the former that happened. "Darien, wait!" Serena called out as she hastily scribbled a note and handed it to a flabbergasted Andrew. "Please give this to the girls when they arrive, and tell them I'm sorry."

Darien turned to see Serena handing Andrew a note and coming after him. This is not what he had in mind. It was a however a welcome surprise because maybe now he could get to spend some alone time with his beloved. After all it wasn't every day that she would willingly go somewhere with him much less get caught seen with him. In truth that had actually never happened before, she usually ran away from him not towards him.

"Yes, Sere?" Darien asked as they walked out of the arcade together. Hopefully this would be a lot easier than he thought, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. After all he knew Serena didn't want to hurt Raye, and that it seemed was their only problem. _But then I know how devoted she is to her friends, I know this isn't easy for her especially since she's so kind. _Darien smiled as always happened when he thought of her.

Serena was tense, she thought about the question she was going to ask and hoped this wasn't something he was doing just to mess with her head. She took a deep breath and then released it. "Did you really mean what you said back there or did you just find a new way to tease me?" Serena asked hoping it was the former and not the latter.

Darien stopped suddenly as he glanced at Serena in shock. _She truly doesn't want to believe me. _He suddenly thought to himself. _But can I honestly blame her for questioning my motives; I just never thought she would actually ask me that question. _He took a deep breath more to calm his unsteady breathing and his rapid heart rate. "I really did mean it Serena." Darien said as they walked aimlessly around Juuban. "You always look beautiful," he said calmly even though his heart was once more beginning to pound like a jackhammer he was sure that she could hear it since she was so near. He began to steer them towards Ichinohashi Park. He turned to look at her trying to convince her to believe his words. Once again he saw a desire that was more love than lust in her gaze and that pleased Darien to no end. He knew a quiet place in the park one where they could be alone without fear of being seen by prying eyes and without being caught by any of her friends. He knew that at least that much Serena would be happy about. If anything he knew she would appreciate the privacy no need for wagging tongues to be reporting to Raye what really wasn't there. The last thing he wanted was for Serena to be hurt later.

Unknown to them however was the fact that they had already been discovered by one of these friends. Molly smiled in glee, she needed to talk to Andrew about this she had known Serena far longer than any of the other girls and she knew that Serena loved Darien. Even if she couldn't get Serena to admit it to her or herself but she also knew Serena's temperamental friend Raye would never understand. After all hadn't the bitch wanted Darien all these years having a small inkling or at worst knowing full well of what Serena and Darien felt for each other? She knew Raye didn't feel any remorse at keeping the two apart after all wasn't her motto, "If I can't have it, no one else will." _In truth I only want Serena to be happy and her being as selfless as she is she probably would never be happy._

"This will be my little secret." Molly said to herself with a giggle although she might decide to share it with Darien's best friend Andrew. She knew that he would be excited to hear about Serena and Darien. She practically skipped the rest of the way to the arcade. _After all what is the fun of having such a big secret if you can't share it with somebody. Besides I know he isn't going to tell anybody._

Andrew smiled as Molly walked into the arcade; he knew the red head had something of terrible importance to say when she smiled like that. After all he had known her and Serena for the same amount of time and they were both like sisters to him now. "What did you do, Molly?" he asked teasingly as she stopped in front of him. He knew that the red head before him had a mischievous streak that she liked to indulge in every once in a while.

"Oh Andrew, it's not what I did, but what I saw on my way over here to meet the girls." Molly said with a half smile gracing her face, a smile that belied the innocent tone she was using on her older friend.

Andrew had an idea of what it was that she saw. After all hadn't he just seen Serena and Darien walking out of his arcade without so much as an angry tone between the two. "Would that be Serena and Darien having a decent conversation and walking together?" Andrew asked just as innocently taking the same tone that the younger girl had used on him earlier.

"Hmmm… I should have known you would already know." she replied, disappointed that he had ruined her good news. But then she suddenly smiled brightly, "So is the world going to end? Cause now that I think of it I had always thought that was going to be when those two decided to play nice."

Andrew smiled, "I only knew because I saw them leaving." He suddenly remembered something and now he was anxious. "Molly, do you remember if anyone we knew saw them?" _Hopefully nobody but Molly caught those two talking amicably. I don't think their ready for anybody to know that their opinions of one another have changed. I know I would want some privacy considering how nosy Serena's friends can get when they're concerned or worse, jealous._

"Nobody else saw them, I'm sure I would have noticed if they had." Molly smiled sweetly, "I know that none of the other girls should know they might accidentally let it slip and I don't want Raye knowing about it. So Andrew," Molly said as she held out her hand to shake his, "this is our dirty little secret." Molly whispered the last part as she turned around to see the other girls walking in through the sliding doors of the arcade.

"This will be our dirty little secret." Andrew said, confirming the deal as he shook Molly's hand. "By the way this belongs to ya'll." he said as he handed over the note, for all the girls would know that would seem like that had been all they were talking about. And at this moment that was exactly what he wanted them to think, after all no need for any more people prying their noses into their friends business.

Molly's eyebrow quirked up as she read Serena's hastily written note:

_Sorry girls,_

_Something suddenly came up and I had to leave I'll catch _

_up with all of you later. Don't worry I'll be fine._

_Love, Serena_

Molly smiled, _sure Serena something came up_, she gave Andrew a quick wink and said "Time to go tell the girls that our dearest friend won't be showing up." She turned around and walked towards the girls now occupying their favorite booth. _Please Kami let me be convincing. Please don't let them know I'm lying. Don't mess up Molly. You can't afford to mess this up for Serena or Darien._

The curly red headed girl stood silently before the other four girls, out of all of them Raye was the first to notice her. "So where's Serena, Molly?" she asked snidely, making no attempt to hide her distaste for Molly. "You two usually arrive together." _Can't believe she's here again. We have no use for her among us but she doesn't seem to get the point that I don't want her here. She serves as nothing but a distraction for Serena._

It was a statement not a question that much Molly knew, so she slowly handed over the note to Mina, "It seems our dear friend arrived before us, and something came up so she left us this note with Andrew." _Hope she chokes on a fry. Those are bad thoughts Molly, really bad thoughts. Stop thinking about ways that Raye can die and start thinking about what fun it'll be when Raye realizes that I handed the note to Mina as an insult to her. How long will it take?_

"What is the note about?" Lita asked intently curious to know where Serena went. After all it wasn't normal that their best friend just up and left without really telling them where she went. It wasn't like Serena to leave them guessing and worried about her whereabouts.

"She didn't say all she said was that something suddenly came up." Mina said as she handed the note to Amy on her left, after all Raye was probably fuming and was more apt to destroy the note than let the rest of them read it. She had caught on to Molly's subliminal slight to Raye by handing the note to her first.

"That dumpling head left us here without telling us where she would be." Molly could see Raye was furious she could hear it in the priestess' voice but she could care less what Raye said. Besides it wasn't like they were friends the only reason why they even hung out together was because of Serena.

"Well I've got to go too." Molly suddenly declared and with a wave bounded off leaving the girls especially Raye alone to stew. _It's not every day I get to see her angry or in fact leave her with the news that Serena did not inform her where she was going._

Raye waited for Molly to leave to voice her own opinions loudly, "I don't like that girl." The anger was obvious in her voice. _For the life of me I can't figure out what it is about her that I don't like. And I know that she passed the note to Mina to get under my skin, but I'm not going to let that slip of a girl get to me. _

"I actually find that she's quite nice." Amy said as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"She's been Serena's best friend since they were in diapers." Mina said shocked that Raye could say that about such a nice person. "Besides out of all of us Molly truly is Serena's best friend." Sometimes she couldn't figure out what made Raye tick. After all Molly was truly a sweet girl but it seemed as though she brought out something ugly in the priestess.

"Raye," Lita said sweetly, "You're such a bitch." she finished the sweetness in her voice belying the coldness that lay just beneath the surface. "If it wasn't for Serena, I doubt anyone would be your friend." She smirked hoping that her last statement had managed to hit Raye beneath her icy exterior. _How can anyone be as mean to someone as nice as Molly? _Not to mention that Raye hadn't disguised her dislike of the other girl well enough_. Serena's already caught on that Raye doesn't like Molly and that thought was breaking her friend's heart the other night during cooking lessons._

"Shut up Lita." Raye said icily, she was not going to let anyone get beneath her skin. Much less some jolly green giant orphaned brat. She didn't even know why she hung out with these losers, she only hung out with Serena and that was just barely and it was mostly to keep Serena from going after Darien. Oh, it was no secret to her, she knew that both Serena and Darien liked each other maybe even loved each other. But she knew that so long as Serena thought of Raye as a friend she would never dream of betraying a friend. Too bad it was only Serena who was the friend; Raye could have cared less for the blond haired air head. Raye looked around and saw that Darien wasn't at the arcade that was too bad. "Seeing as how Serena isn't here, I'm going to take off." Raye said angrily.

"What's wrong with you Raye? Somewhere you need to be? Anything we should know about? " Amy asked innocently as soon as the priestess stood. Amy smirked inwardly, she knew exactly what was wrong with Raye, but out of all the girls she liked to do her work subtly, never letting the other person know that she was baiting them. Besides out of all of them she was the girl with the 300 IQ. She knew exactly why Raye hung out with Serena and if she thought she could get away with that kind of torture then she was wrong. Because from the looks of things everything was going to change soon and Raye wasn't going to get away with what she doing any longer.

"Nothing." Raye said unsure of what to think or feel. "But there's something underhanded going on here." _There really is a bad feel in the air. I just can't figure out what it is but I know that it has to do with Serena and that note that she wrote._

"You always think Serena is going to betray you." Mina retorted rolling her eyes. Raye with her priestess powers had always been foretelling some great evil that would befall them soon enough and honestly they were all tired of it.

"One of these days she will." Raye replied ominously. It hung in the air as threatening as storm clouds hung over the city on a rainy day.

Those words rankled deep within the girls making them shudder slightly. After all they couldn't see Serena betraying them, and even if Serena were to end up with Darien, which Raye was trying to stop. Well that wouldn't truly be a betrayal, because Raye knew that Serena and Darien had feelings for each other and the only thing keeping them apart was the fact that Serena didn't want to betray Raye. All of Raye's plans would one day blow up in her face, but no matter how hard the girls tried they couldn't get Serena to realize what exactly Raye was doing. "Shut up and go." the other three girls said together.

Halfway across town…

Serena on the other hand wasn't thinking about Raye at the moment. Her mind was content with the fact that here she was walking beside the man of her dreams. She was following wherever Darien was leading her, out of the corner of her eye, she could see jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had lips that she was dying to kiss if only to see if they were as soft as they looked. He was perfection embodied and she blushed shyly as her eyes wandered further down. She knew that she wanted him but she didn't fully understand what her sudden nervousness and the excitement pooling in the pit of her stomach meant. She only knew that she loved him far more than she had ever imagined she could love anyone. They walked in silence, _can't think of anything that we need to talk about. After all what can I tell him after he's told me that he truly meant what he said earlier? I don't understand why I'm suddenly so nervous but I know that it has to do with him. _

Suddenly Darien reached out and took her hand and they both felt a spark of electricity shoot through them. It took all of Darien's self control to keep from kissing her in front of all those people. No, when he kissed her he wanted it to be a moment shared between the both of them. He wanted it without any possible distractions and without the possibility of being caught by any of her gossiping friends. He glanced at Serena again and noticed that she had blushed when he had twined his fingers with hers. _Well that's some positive feedback. Maybe I don't have to worry as much as I have been. After all if she hadn't liked him even remotely she would have pulled away. So this is a good sign, maybe this isn't a lost cause and I'm not back at square one._

Darien was acting strange lately, but she liked it. After all wasn't this what she had been dreaming of for seven years. She loved the way he made her feel and she could only hope this wasn't a dream as Darien twined his fingers with hers' and led her into a wooded area of the park. She looked around and she was sure they wouldn't get caught in here; it was too far off the paths to far for anyone to know they were even there. This would suit, after all the last thing she wanted was to be in front of prying eyes. Especially since half of Japan already knew that they didn't like each other or so it seemed. Darien led her to the roots of an old weeping willow in the middle of the area, one of its roots shot out of the ground at an angle in what seemed to be the form of a chair. _This should do, it's far enough but still close enough that no one can get the wrong idea. After all I just want to talk with her, I don't want to do anything but talk with her. I will be a complete gentleman with her._

_How could you possibly even think of seducing her? _The logical part of his mind argued with him.

_I wasn't. I'm just hoping that no one gets any wrong ideas if they see us walking in and out of here. Besides I love her enough to respect her enough not to do anything of that sort with her. Why am I the one stuck with such a perverted mind? _Darien argued silently with himself. This always seemed to be happening with him, he didn't want to think these thoughts but they just seemed to pop up whenever he was least expecting it to.

_So true… but then you know what the scriptures say about these things, "the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak…" Can't really remember which particular scripture says that but I know it's in there somewhere. Besides don't complain you're not the only human struggling with these thoughts. Is that all you can think about you and your problems? What about the rest of humanity._ The little pervert inside him instigated.

_No. I can think of other things beside myself. Besides go away into whatever dark corner of my mind that you lurk in. Can't have Serena thinking I'm crazy, now can we?_ Darien thought back at his other half.

_Fine, whatever, but we're not done with this discussion not in the least._ The pervert declared exasperated that his lighter counterpart had yet to declare his love for the young woman before them.

Darien sat Serena down and smiled as he played with her fingers, he wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her that he loved her and this had been seven years in the making it was about damn time that he finally told her and see what actually happened. "Sere," Darien whispered, "there's a confession I need to make. Something I've wanted to tell you something for a very long time but I've never found the right moment to tell you."

"What would that be Darien?" Serena asked curious, hoping it wasn't that he had been kidding this whole time and was only doing what he was doing to get a rise out of her. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew that he would never do that to her. She knew that this confession was something important, something that would change her life and his forever. "Darien, please tell me," Serena practically begged, she needed to know.

Darien was shocked he had never wanted Serena to beg to him. Never would he ask her to demean herself in such a way, she should never have to beg and so he decided to say what it was he needed to confess. He took a deep breath and finally released the words he'd been desiring to tell her for the past seven years. "Sere, don't beg, I'll tell you. I love you, Sere." His blue gaze looked down he couldn't bear to see her, lest he see hate and disgust in her eyes. He couldn't bear to hear words of rejection, he was glad that he had finally told her but it would break his heart to hear her tell him that she didn't love him.

Serena had tears in her eyes; Darien had just confessed his love for her. Darien Shields loved her. For some strange reason he wasn't looking at her but at the ground. Then she realized why he was doing it, he didn't think she could love him back. She smiled happily and she rested a hand on his cheek and turned his face toward her. She forced him to look into her eyes, to see the emotions written in her gaze. "I love you too Darien." Serena stated happily.

Darien smiled, the greatest love of his life loved him and he could no longer restrain himself he tilted his head and locked his lips with hers in a soul binding kiss that showed all the love and passion that one raven-haired man had held for a golden blond angel for the past seven years. Serena was content to return his kiss with as much eagerness and for now they were happy to stay in each other's arms where the world couldn't reach them.


End file.
